


R&R

by BrownFoxx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownFoxx/pseuds/BrownFoxx
Summary: Nurse and single mom Carol Peletier works way too much and never takes time for herself.  Her boss can tell she's burning herself out and insists that she take some long overdue time off to rest.  A co-worker suggests that she spend a few days relaxing at his in-law's bed and breakfast inn at their farm out in the country and while there she meets seasonal ranch hand Daryl Dixon...





	1. Fade To Black

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not for profit. All characters mentioned are property of AMC/TWD.

It had been a busier than usual Thursday afternoon at the Atlanta Women's Health Center. Some of the top OB-GYN specialists in the city worked there and as such were in high demand and since the office closed early on Fridays and was closed completely on the weekends their appointment roster was always totally booked with clients and the facility was jam packed with all of the staff scurrying about like worker bees, and not to even mention the throngs of patients in the numerous examination rooms and seated in the spacious waiting area. More than two dozen anxious mom's-to-be and their equally nervous husbands had been seen that afternoon alone as well as twice as many excited new moms with adorable newborns (who weren't too happy about receiving their first rounds of immunization shots- and made sure everyone within earshot knew it!)

When Obstetric Nurse Practitioner Carol Peletier's last patient of the day finally left, she let out a sigh of relief and FINALLY sat down a minute to get off her aching feet. She and the rest of the staff had been working short for the past couple of weeks because several members of the team were out on vacation and in addition to her usual duties of prenatal and postnatal assessments and newborn checkups for her own patients, she'd seen a few of her vacationing colleague's patients as well and then had helped Tara, the sole receptionist in for the day, with booking appointments, ordering medical supplies and with coding and billing their substantial clientele's accounts.

Carol was a very hard worker and didn't really mind the extra work load; she had a rewarding career that she loved and in her opinion the occasional 'crazy busy' days only made the time go by faster. Unfortunately on that day however, in addition to her feet killing her in her brand new pair of designer nursing shoes, she'd also been plagued by a throbbing headache; the fourth or fifth in the past few days or so but she'd been so busy she'd lost count, and she was never the type to go home sick if she was able to push through, which she had, like a champ, as always. She'd suffered through a lot worse pain in her life so she just made the best of it because she knew her patients' needed her there.

After popping some Tylenol for the second time that shift, and taking a swig of her long since cold herbal tea, she quickly typed all the day's assessment notes and orders into the facility database then headed down the hallway to print them out on the community copier. Once her documents were printed she could hand them all off to Tara for filing in her patient's respective charts and she could finally head home for the evening. She could hardly wait; it had been a really long day; much longer than usual in fact. Both her feet and her head were killing her at that point and she figured it was because she'd been up and moving around since long before 5 am that morning and hadn't even taken a lunch break. She started feeling a little lightheaded as she headed back to her office to grab her purse before heading home and she felt so out of it ended up walking smack into her boss.

"Whoa! Slow down Carol! Don't knock me down!" Dr. Michonne Anthony-Grimes laughed in surprise.

In addition to being Carol's boss, Michonne was the wife of neighboring King County Sherriff Rick Grimes, and a dear friend to Carol as well. "Girl, you must be REALLY ready to get the hell out of here today!" she teased playfully then suddenly noticed the look on Carol's face. "Carol, honey are you ok?" she asked in a concerned tone. They'd both been so busy all day that their paths hadn't crossed since report that morning and Michonne thought her friend and colleage just didn't look quite like herself.

"Uhhh... I'm fine," Carol replied as always, yet with a much more than usual tired smile. She felt a bit dizzy but tried to play it off as she swayed on her feet. 'I really need to get some sleep!' she thought to herself.

"You don't look fine Carol, you look like you're about to tip over!" Michonne exclaimed while lightly touching her arm to steady her and sounding highly concerned. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Well... maybe I am a little more tired than usual today," she admitted. "Is it that obvious?" she then asked in a near whisper, glancing around to see if anyone else was paying attention

"Yes, I'm afraid it is," Michonne replied in all honesty. Carol was a beautiful woman but she really looked beat!

Carol chuckled at her dear friend's brutal honesty; it was refreshing if nothing else. "Well... I was on call at my part time job at Grady Hospital's nursery again last night and then as soon as I got a quick nap in I had to get up to run Soph' out to the airport before work this morning. To add insult to injury I'm wearing new shoes so my feet are killing me too and on top of all of that I've had a bit of a headache all day."

"You worked a double on next to no sleep before coming into this dungeon today? And you've got another headache?" Michonne frowned with concern, remembering that Carol had mentioned having a headache to her a day or two before.

Carol only nodded and Michonne shook her head in understanding. She was a doctor with a fairly large family of her own to help support so she knew the drill of working doubles to make extra money but she still felt very concerned; it wasn't at all like Carol to look and sound so down. She then remembered what Carol had just said about having to drive her daughter out to the airport that morning. "And just where in the world is Miss Sophia off to now? It seems like she just got back!" 

"She went to Mississippi to spend two weeks with Ed's parents down at their beachhouse in Biloxi," Carol replied.

"Well good for her and good for you! No teenager in the house for two weeks? Sounds heavenly! I wish I could send my teens to Biloxi," she sighed, referring to sixteen year old Carl and thirteen year old Judith, her step-children from her husband's first marriage.

"Heavenly isn't the word for it!" Carol replied. "You know Soph's no trouble at all of course, but ever since she came home from school for summer vacation my life has been turned upside down. Her car broke down the week after she got back, so for the past couple of months I've been playing taxi driver day and night and that girl's got about the craziest work schedule and the busiest social life I've ever seen. Ubers would be entirely too expensive for her every day to take her to and from her summer job out at the amusement park but her hours are insane and it's taken a toll on me like you wouldn't believe with the two jobs. I've gotta buy that girl a car as soon as she gets back from staying with Ed's folks. I'm working so much OT lately because I want to get her something really nice and brand new with cash to eliminate having a car payment. She'd be content to keep patching up that raggedy old Honda of hers forever but I refuse to let her sink another dime into that hunk of junk." 

"Well she deserves it. And at least she got a job for the summer... Carl barely gets out of bed until mid-afternoon most days! And then when he does finally grace us with his presence all he wants to do is invite all of his other lazy friends over to play video games, lounge around my pool and eat us all out of house and home all day! And now that Judith has discovered the telephone she's on it 24/7," she sighed, rolling her eyes yet again. "The only children in my house that aren't on my shit list these days are the twins," she then added, referring to Andre and RJ, she and Rick's adorable, identical four year old sons. "But if they went down to Biloxi with the two oldest I cant say I'd complain about it," she chuckled.

Carol was about to reply when all of a sudden she felt awfully dizzy again and before she knew what was happening she was sliding to the floor. Her head was spinning as she went down and the last thing she remembered before the room went completely black was Michonne loudly calling for help...


	2. Doctor's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Rhee doesn't play!

When Carol woke up several hours later she vaguely remembered what had happened and wasn't too surprised to find herself in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV drip. She glanced around the somewhat dimly lit room and by the soft lilac walls and white eyelet curtains she realized that she was in an evaluation room at Grady Hospital, her part time place of employment. She then noticed Michonne curled up on a portable futon at her bedside and she immediately felt relieved by her friend's support.

Michonne was sipping a coffee, totally engrossed in the antebellum era romance novel she was reading and hadn't yet noticed that Carol was awake. 

"On a scale from 1 to 10, just how filthy is that smut you're reading?" Carol asked with a smirk. Dirty romance novels were her favorite guilty pleasure and anyone who knew her well knew all about it!

"Carol! You're up!" Michonne exclaimed happily before jumping up to hug her friend. "I'd only give it about a 6 so far... but I'm still near the beginning so hopefully it'll heat up a little more soon!" she laughed. "But then again I got it from the gift shop downstairs and not from a bona fide adult novelty shop so it may not get as x-rated as I'd like!" she giggled. "The real question however is how are you? You passed out on me at the office earlier and I had to call 911. The paramedics came and rushed you here to Grady and you've been out for the last few hours. You gave us all a real scare! Everyone's been calling to check on you and Tobin stopped by too but he had to leave a little while ago. He left you these," Michonne then added, handing her the white rose and tulip bouquet wrapped in pink tissue paper and cellophane.

"Awww... he didnt have to do that," Carol said as she accepted the bouquet with a surprised smile. Tobin Winters was a widower who worked as a nurse at the Women's Health clinic with Carol. He was tall and handsome as well as rather quiet and somewhat shy but had made it clear to Carol after her divorce that he'd been interested in her for a very long time. Carol went through a really tough time during her divorce from Ed, her verbally abusive ex-husband, and Tobin had eagerly served as a shoulder to cry on. He was a wonderful, kind-hearted man who'd been there for her when she needed him but eventually she had to let him down easy. She just wasn't in love with him and he was too nice of a guy to lead on. He understood that she just wasn't in a good space emotionally and didn't want her to jump into a relationship with him if she wasnt ready. He respected her wishes and backed off, but they remained dear friends. He later ended up marrying someone else but still cared about Carol very much and had been worried sick when she'd passed out.

"That was awfully sweet of him but Im glad he went on home. I feel fine! Please call and let him and the rest of the team know that I'm okay now. And please tell me you didn't contact Sophia or my folks over this. I'm sure I'm fine... really!

"Carol I had to call them. Since your divorce they're your only emergency contacts. But I assured them not to worry; my prognosis is that you simply fainted from exhaustion and possibly dehydration and you've been stable ever since they brought you in and you're getting hydrated since they've got the IV going a few hours ago. After we were here awhile you started snoring and everything; your body just really needed sleep after the insanely long day you had. Your parents were gonna head to town right away and Sophia mentioned something about looking up return flights but I convinced them all to wait at least until I called back with an update and to try not to worry."

Carol thanked her again then immediately contacted her relatives, insisting that she was okay and that everyone stay where they were, then resumed her chat with Michonne.

"You know, I remember us talking in the hallway then I felt myself falling before everything went black. I must've been a lot more tired than I thought! Well... at least my headache is gone!" She was thoughtful a moment then glanced toward the window. "What time is it?" she then asked.

"Almost nine pm."

"Oh God... I was supposed to work tonight here at Grady! I need to call the postnatal recovery unit. I promised I'd come in for a few hours tonight to help out."

"Already taken care of, Carol," the cheerful and familiar voice of Dr. Glenn Rhee called out as his smiling face appeared from behind the bedside curtain. Glenn was a young, new grad internal medicine physician doing his residency at Grady and had worked with Carol enough times to consider her a friend as well as a colleague. "I always see you here in the evenings and I figured you might be scheduled over there so I contacted Sasha, and let her know you wouldn't be in. She's running charge over there tonight."

"Thanks Glenn! So am I assigned to you?"

"Yes ma'am! First we were coworkers but now Im your Doc! I had ER team duty tonight and when they brought you in I insisted on taking you personally. And now you and I need to have a little talk young lady!" he then playfully scolded while tapping the clipboard in his hand.

Carol then introduced Glenn to Michonne and let him know that she could stay in the room while he gave his prognosis.

"Alright. You definitely fainted from sleep deprivation and exhaution. Mild dehydration, already resolving from the IV drip. No head trauma when you fell. Urinalysis and blood work are both ok but all your nutritional counts, your vitamins and minerals are really low. And your heart... it's looking a tad bit weaker than I'm totally comfortable with. Now dont panic, there's no signs of any damage whatsoever... but it seems... well fatigued... And the other thing I'm worried about is that blood pressure. Do you have a history of hypertension?"

"Not at all. What exactly was my BP?"

"160/100."

"Oh my God... that's up there."

"Exactly. And I think its stress... or maybe something you ate was really, really salty?"

"No... I only had few bites of an apple danish for breakfast... then a cup of tea or two the rest of the day..."

"That's it?"

"Yeah..."

"Nothing for lunch?"

She shook her head no. "I usually eat really light."

"Too light." Glenn scribbled a note on his clipboard. "And how many hours did you work yesterday?"

"Only 8 yesterday... well closer to nine... but I was up all last night helping my daughter pack. The day before that I worked a double here. Plus I worked day shift at the Women's Clinic and evenings here on both Monday and Tuesday and before that I worked two twelve hour shifts here this past weekend..." she added proudly.

"And you work like that every week?"

"Just about..."

"Living on pastries and tea?"

"I eat other stuff Glenn! Celery sticks... yogurt, a bowl of Cheerios... I'm used to it. I'm never home long enough to cook real food while my daughter's away at college and when she comes home she usually eats out with her friends so my eating light all the time keeps my weight down... and I must say the money's great from all the overtime I do," she chuckled.

"But when do you sleep, have a balanced meal or get in a little exercise?" Glenn asked in horror.

Carol was about to answer him but she drew a blank. She genuinely couldn't remember. She'd been running herself ragged since her divorce three years prior. After the divorce finalized, she'd used her settlement money to buy a new home, cushion Sophia's college fund and enroll in NP school. She'd already had her RN for years but Ed didnt like her making more than him and had flat out refused to let her advance her career while they were married. After she'd sent Sophia off to college a year later she'd started working all the overtime she could to buy herself and her daughter any and everything they wanted, and to stay busy... and to not feel lonely. It wasn't long however before she got addicted to the busy schedule and all of the fast money her nursing career offered.

"Carol how old are you?"

"45. I'm not exactly ancient... yet."

Exactly. And I want you to be strong and healthy for another 45. So you've gotta slow down! Your body is stressed out to the max. When's the last time you took an aerobics class or a long walk around your neighborhood? When's the last time you had a swim or simply took a long drive on your day off... or got a massage... or better yet.... took a vacation? And I'm not talking about a random long weekend. I'm talking about a REAL vacation with some real time off for some R&R?"

Carol only shrugged and Glenn shook his head. "My point exactly. You know... you nurses, and us doctors make the absolute worst patients!" he shook his head and Michonne only shook her head in agreement.

"He's right. We all know better but do worse."

Glenn nodded. "Exactly. So... I'm putting the brakes on... for you. You're out. No work status-sick leave, effective immediately. Six weeks!" he then exclaimed, signing the order. "And when the time's up I'm then putting you on modified duty for another six weeks. Light duty only and no overtime until reevaluated. You're a part time employee here so I can submit the paperwork for you myself in the a.m."

"Copy that... at my clinic too!" Michonne concurred, requesting that copies of the no work status and modified duty notes be faxed to her office first thing in the morning.

"Six weeks? Oh come on Glenn? I'm fine! You said yourself there's no real damage to my heart."

"No there isn't, but there will be if you dont stop and I'm not taking any chances! You're exhausted, stressed, malnourished, a tad bit underweight in my opinion, and not to mention dehydrated. Let me help you get healthy again! I want you drinking plenty of water and herbal tea, eating fresh fruits and vegetables, lean meats and the occasional carbs and even some desserts in moderation. And get some exercise in and please sleep, sleep, sleep. And let me know ASAP if you get anymore of those headaches."

"But what about my patients?" she exclaimed.

"Enid will be back next week to help Tara, and both Heath and Karen will both be back next week also. Plus were getting another batch of student nurses in for OB/Peds clinical practice soon. We'll manage. But you can't pour from an empty vessel, Carol," Michonne sighed.

Carol threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine!"

"Good!" both Michonne and Glenn exclaimed in unison then gave each an conspiratory high five.

Dr. Rhee then wrote Carol prescriptions for multivitamins, mineral supplements, nutritional energy drinks and a diuretic to get her BP down, and then gave her a signed referral form to submit at a local gym and spa facility that accepted her insurance for discounts on massages and other therapeutic treatments.

I'm keeping you overnight for further observation. You can go home tomorrow. And I wanna see you here in three weeks for a follow up. See you in the morning!" he sang cheerfully on his way out the door.

"Yes Doctor!" she groaned in defeat. "And yes boss," she then sighed with a smile as Michonne hugged her goodbye before heading home.


	3. Follow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn has an idea...

The next morning Glenn signed Carol's discharge paperwork and offered a friendly reminder to please follow his orders so that she can be in tip top shape when she returned to work. 

The first few days of her time off passed by painfully slowly. She was BORED beyond belief and hardly knew what to do with herself- she normally worked well over 80 hours each week, and now she had nowhere to be and nothing to do. It didn't help that Sophia would be in Mississippi for the next three weeks and for the first time in a long time she realized that without her two jobs she felt lonely and seriously thought about how nice it would be to have someone to share her life with again. 

Her disastrous marriage to Ed wasn't bad in the early years but it fell apart rapidly when he got demoted on his job and started drinking heavily. Over time he changed into a vicious, callous, and unpredictable monster she no longer recognized. He became insanely jealous of her nursing career and for some asinine reason it unnerved him to no end that she made a lot more money than he did. He was jealous that men often made passes at her and he berated her for it often so she stopped wearing makeup and jewelry to work and stopped wearing stylish or form fitting clothing and high heels when they'd go anywhere just to appease him. He hated the fact that she easily made friends and over time tried to smother her playful, bubbly personality; his drinking habit made him forget that that was why he fell in love with her in the first place. He was even jealous of the close relationship that Carol had with Sophia and tried his best to sabotage that. At that point Sophia was in her early teens, and whenever Carol told her no to something she wanted to do, Ed would purposely contradict Carol's decisions, almost recklessly indulging her to to make Carol look like the bad guy. His heavy drinking was clouding his judgment and although he was never abusive to Sophia, he grew meaner and meaner toward Carol, particularly when they were alone to the point where living with him was becoming unbearable. He began isolating her more and more over time as well and it wasnt long before her life became a living hell of being trapped under Ed's thumb. He only allowed her to work one or two days a week to ensure that he made more money than she did to help inflate his weak male ego and he verbally abused her for several years, virtually crushing her self esteem. Carol hid the abuse very well from everyone they knew, and was terribly depressed. The first time Ed struck her was the last thankfully; Sophia had gone out with some friends but came right back home because she'd forgotten something and when she got back into the house she heard her father shouting and the sound of dishes cracking and the moment she turned the corner and saw her mother's horribly bruised and bloodied face she didn't make a sound, she simply pulled out her cell and secretly called the police. They arrived right away and caught Ed red handed and he was immediately arrested. While he was in lock up for a couple of days, Sophia begged her mother to press formal charges and leave him. Carol knew she this was her chance and she had to take it to get away from Ed for once and for all; she'd never seen him so angry as on the day he'd punched her in the face over his burned dinner and she realized that she had to leave him before things got worse. She didnt want Sophia to ever have to see her like that again and before Ed was released she quit her job, took Sophia out of school, withdrew a couple thousand dollars from their back account and after renting a car left the small Alabama town they'd relocated to after Sophia was born. They moved back to Carol's hometown of Atlanta and she immediately filed for a divorce, and thankfully gained a strong support system from her family and friends there. 

Once away from Ed, Carol threw herself back into her career and immediately started counseling. It took a few years but she finally started feeling like herself again and once she felt better decided to return to school to get an advanced practice nursing degree, something she'd always been interested in pursuing. She had a few stumbling blocks but finally completed the nurse practitioner program and got a wonderful job working for Michonne at the Women's Health Clinic. Life was great at that point but she'd really gone through a lot in the past few years and it had taken a toll on her health wise and she finally realized that the little respite from work had been exactly what she needed.

By the third week off she'd fallen back in love with her queen sized memory foam bed, taken up baking again and grew to anticipate the daily episodes of her new favorite soap operas. She took her BP medication religiously and had begun eating better, drank close to a gallon of water a day, took her vitamins and mineral supplements as presribed, started swimming in her backyard pool everyday (yes, she had a beautiful inground pool in her backyard that she only rarely used before because she worked far too much to ever enjoy it,) took long walks and long, leisurely drives and slept in just about every morning. 

The time off from work had gone from boring to heavenly! She went on shopping sprees, went to a rock concert with Tara, had a picnic at the local park with one of her elderly neighbors, took her nieces and nephews to the zoo and the Atlanta aquarium, redecorated her master bathroom and even pampered herself with bi-weekly massages at the local spa. One day Michonne even took her to the salon for a makeover! After getting a hot pink gel manicure & pedicure, she splurged on an avocado facial, a brow and bikini wax and even got her signature mixed gray pixie cut a stylish upgrade and she looked and felt better than she had in ages.

When Sophia came home that following week the first place they went was to the local Honda dealership and Carol told her daughter to simply pick out whatever she wanted under $20K. She'd set most of her overtime money aside for the past year to go toward her dream of buying her daughter a brand new luxury sportscar for her upcoming college graduation but the more she thought about it Sophia simply needed a car, and according to Sophia any car would do so she rolled with it. She'd been the one who'd pushed the sportscar idea in the first place, not Sophia; she had always been the type of kid to appreciate whatever Carol gave her and wasn't demanding whatsoever about the car being brand new or a certain brand. All Sophia wanted was some wheels, and for her mom to get better and not have anymore stress so Carol rolled with it. 

Everything was going in Carol's favor at that point and she was grateful that her career was amazing, she had family, friends and coworkers who loved her, she was doing quite well financially and most importantly, her health was on the mend. The only thing missing in her life was a little romance and someone to share it all with. Although men occasionally asked her out, it had been ages since she'd let anyone take her anywhere on a date. It had taken her so long to recover from Ed's abuse that it was hard to trust anyone; even when someone as sweet as Tobin tried to love her she'd pushed him away.  
Fortunately time heals all wounds and for the first time in a long time she felt ready to try again at love and promised herself that the next nice guy that she met that showed interest, she'd give him a chance.

A few days later Carol visited Glenn for her follow up appointment and he was pleased to see how good she looked. She'd gained a couple of pounds, her BP had come down considerably and she hadn't had anymore stress headaches. 

"So, Carol did you take a vacation anywhere special since you've been out on leave?" he asked at the end of her exam. 

"No, I stayed right here in Atlanta. I've been enjoying myself and feel better than I have in years. But now that you mention it a trip out of town would've been nice. I haven't gone anywhere in forever." 

"You can still go someplace... you've got two weeks left off from work and I think a little getaway would do you a world of good before 'getting back on the horse' as the old folks say. A change of scenery works wonders for the spirit even if its just for a few days. And it doesnt have to be far away or anyplace fancy... sometimes happiness can be found right around the corner... or just down the road a ways..." he said with a smirk.  
"Any suggestions Dr. Rhee?" Carol chuckled. She could tell he had something up his sleeve.

"Well... my wife Maggie's parents run a charming bed and breakfast out at their horse ranch in Senoia."

"Senoia!" she exclaimed. "I haven't been way out there since I was a little girl! My great-grandfather owned land there... a peach and cherry orchard and a small pecan farm. My parents used to take us every summer to visit. That's what you call waaaay out in the country!" Carol chuckled. 

"It's not quite two hours away but its like a different world out there... and my in-law's place is really beautiful. They've got gardens, horseback riding, hiking trails, fishing, canoeing, swimming and other activities or just plain peace and quiet if you want it, and their rates are surprisingly reasonable; well under a thousand bucks for the whole week, all inclusive, if you can believe it. The view of the river and the mountains at sunrise is amazing... and did I mention my mother in-law Annette's down home country cooking? It's to die for! Trust me Carol. I grew up on traditional Korean cuisine and I LOVE it okay, but now my mother in-law has me addicted to baked macaroni and cheese, cornbread, Carolina style barbecue, grits and gravy and even... fried green tomatoes!" he laughed. "They're usually totally booked all summer but just this morning Mags mentioned that someone had to reschedule so they now have a spot available for all of next week. I promised her I'd ask around, and specifically thought of you. But you gotta act now if you want the spot because it'll be gone, just like that," he added snapping his fingers. 

Carol thought about it a moment. The idea of a week out in the scenic Georgia countryside sounded absolutely delightful. Sophia had her new car and wouldn't need her to take her to and from work and she didn't have any other plans so she made up her mind right away. "Book my reservation, Glenn. I'm going to Senoia!"


	4. Sexy Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol arrives at the ranch and catches a quick glimpse of a handsome cowboy named Daryl...

When Carol arrived at home she told Sophia of her upcoming trip plans and invited her along but Sophia felt she'd already missed too much time away from her summer job while visiting her grandparents and was afraid she might get let go if she requested another week off so soon. She also wanted to hang out with friends and enjoy her new car so she declined going to the ranch. She was thrilled that her mom would be taking a long overdue vacation however and encouraged Carol to please have as much fun as possible, enjoy herself and most importantly, relax.

Later that evening, Carol received a call from Glenn's sister-in-law Bethany Greene, who worked at her parent's horse ranch as a guest services concierge. She explained more about the property's amenities, activities, lodging, board and payment options as well as inquired if Carol had any food allergies or special dietary requests for while she'd be vacationing there. Beth then let Carol know that although her accomodations would be in one of the private riverside guest cabins, her father Hershel Greene had insisted that she be given the lowest room rate as a thank you for accepting the cancellation reservation on such short notice. Beth then formally booked Carol's reservation for the upcoming week then sent her an email confirmation with a link to the Greene's Family Horse Ranch website, a list of suggested things to pack for the trip and driving directions.

Carol was amazed that the all inclusive, seven day/six night deluxe package total was well under a thousand dollars. She paid online with her Paypal account then really checked out the ranch website. The property was really breathtaking and she couldn't wait to go horseback riding then relax by the olympic sized swimming pool each day and not to mention feast on the amazing looking meals available on the menu page. The person whose spot she'd taken had reserved the private guest cabin on the riverfront farthest away from the main property so Carol knew she'd have privacy as well as plenty of peace and quiet; and the crowds and activities were only a short walk away when she wanted them. The adorable, two story structure included a fireplace, a fully stocked kitchenette, an apartment sized washer and dryer, a small private pool with a deck and even a Jacuzzi!

On Friday Carol got busy preparing for her trip. She followed the email recommendation and packed light since she'd be able to wash her clothes as needed, opting to only take a few pairs of shorts and tops, tennis whites, a pair each of jeans and Capri pants and a few casual sundresses. She then added several matching bra & panty sets, a nightgown and robe, a set of pajamas, two swimsuits, a couple pairs of flat sandals, her old riding boots, a pair of tennis shoes and her favorite espadrille wedges to her oversized rolling suitcase then added a light jacket in case it rained. After throwing in some travel sized toiletries she'd picked up at the local Target, she declared that she was finished packing and loaded everything into the trunk of her Acura hybrid SUV.

On Saturday morning after taking a swim, she went to the salon and had her hair trimmed, treated herself to a manicure and pedicure in a classic, soft pink shade and then had her brows, legs and bikini line waxed. She then went to the local Piggly Wiggly grocery store and stocked up on all of Sophia's favorites for the upcoming week, then filled up her car's tank before finally heading home. Once she got in she fixed herself a light dinner, tuna salad on a bed of greens, then watched a movie on Netflix before turning in a bit early; she had a long day ahead of her.

Check in out at the Greene's ranch began at two pm and Sunday supper at the main dining hall was served at between five and eight, so since Senoia was only about a two hour drive from Carol's home in the Atlanta suburbs, she headed out a little after noon. For a Sunday afternoon, the traffic was surprisingly heavy on the Atlanta beltway but as she drove further South, and got deeper into the lush, scenic countryside, the other cars grew more and more sparce as the time passed. She sang along with her favorite 80's rock songs on iTunes and snacked on the finger foods she'd packed for the trip and before she knew it two hours had flown by and she was in Senoia county. After a turn down a long and seemingly deserted country back road her GPS finally led her directly to the entrance of Greene's Family Horse Ranch and as soon as she entered the property's gates she was blown away.

The spacious and bustling farm fields, gardens and horse trails were immaculately groomed and the views of the Senoia river and the Senoia mountains off in the distance were breathtaking. Carol was greeted with warm smiles and waves by everyone she passed as she slowly drove around the maze like property toward the check in area indicated on her brochure map and it looked like there was a lot of fun to be had if the happy crowds engaged in swimming, canoeing, games of horseshoes, badminton and volleyball and those riding on horseback along the numerous trails parallel to the main path were any indication.

She saw a sign that read Check In and followed the arrows toward a small cabin. Once inside she showed her ID and finally met Beth Greene who hugged her in welcome and gave her a guest wristband, a property walking map, an activities itinerary, weekly menu, a set of keys to her guest cabin and a welcome basket filled with a bottle of Greene's Ranch white wine, assorted fresh fruit, a small jar of her mom's homemade strawberry-peach preserves, herbal tea, cocoa and flavored coffee, honey roasted pecans, assorted cheeses, homemade pralines and handmade chocolates.  
Just as Carol was headed out to her car, a man on horseback leading two other horses by rope quickly rode up alongside her and after hopping down tied the three well mannered animals to a post outside the welcome cabin. He was tall and muscular and was dressed in classic 'dude ranch' attire, complete with well worn, tight fitting jeans, tall Frye cowboy boots, leather chaps with a coil of rope hanging off one of the belt loops and a large Stetson hat which he politely tipped in Carol's direction while mumbling, "Pardon me, ma'am." As he passed he stared her down hard before then quickly darting inside and his bold gaze made her suddenly feel hot all over.

Carol's jaw nearly hit the floor, he was the most gorgeous man she'd seen in ages. His name tag read Daryl and he looked to be in his mid 30's she'd guessed. He stood close to six feet, was built out of this world with bulky shoulders, muscular pecs and six pack abs (which she could easily see under the thin, cotton tee shirt clinging to him because it was nearly soaked through with sweat.) He had big, strong looking hands and his shaggy brown locks only partially shaded his intense icy blue-gray eyes. He seemed to be in a hurry but Carol hadn't missed the way he'd looked at her and the newly unleashed cougar in her hoped she'd get to see a little more of the mysterious Mr. Daryl before the week was over!


	5. First Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet!

Carol sat in her vehicle and although pretending to read the map on the back page of the ranch brochure she was purposely watching the front door of the check-in cabin that also served as the ranch's general store and gift shop, and patiently waited for the handsome stranger to exit so that she could get a better look at him. He'd disappeared into the back of the shore but it didn't take long before she saw him appear again, and she figured that he must've run inside to use the restroom and grab a cold drink. It was scorching hotside and he'd been sweating profusely. She watched him emerge from the back of the store a moment later and after chatting with Beth Greene up at the counter, he came back outside chugging down an ice cold energy drink in just a few gulps. He discarded the empty bottle into a wastecan then untied the horses. Carol watched intently as he gently handled the animals as he spoke to a few people passing by and as he climbed up onto the mare he'd been riding she couldn't help feeling hot all over yet again just from watching how his body moved as he easily mounted the animal. His thighs were muscular and powerful as he straddled the mare's broad back and as tight rear end slid into the well oiled saddle Carol had to fan herself. The sensual way his body moved was the sexiest thing she'd seen in ages. 'I can't remember the last time a cowbow slid into my saddle like that,' she thought to herself with a naughty smirk and at that very moment Daryl looked in her direction and his sparkling blue eyes locked with hers in yet another intense stare from across the parking lot and she felt mortified at being caught openly watching him. To her utter horror instead of trotting off about his business he just sat there, staring at her with a slightly curious smirk on his face as if he could read her mind's dirty thoughts. Just then he made a low clucking noise to the horses and turned before started slowly trotting toward her vehicle.  
'Oh God, he's coming over,' she thought to herself, nearly screaming inside. His intent gaze never broke as he came closer and Carol swallowed nervously. He looked even better up close she immediately realized and hoped she could compose herself. 

He was there before her in seconds, and he smiled down at her from on horseback with a shy, curious smile. He then hopped down and extended his hand toward her. "Howdy ma'am, the name's Daryl... Daryl Dixon." 

Carol nodded and smiled then demurely accepted his hand, which easily enveloped hers as they shook in greeting. "Hello, I'm Carol Peletier... err...Wilson. I mean Carol Wilson," she corrected herself, she'd been trying to get back in the habit of using her maiden name since her divorce from Ed had finalized a couple of months prior.  


"Nice to meet ya, Mrs. Wilson. Are you here with your husband and the family?"  


"Oh no... I came alone on this trip. And its Ms. Wilson... I'm divorced."  


"Sorry to hear that ma'am."  


"Oh no, its a good thing. I'm very happily divorced. And Carol's okay. You dont have to call me maam."  


He smiled in surprise and it looked damn good on him. "Okay, Carol. So... Beth tells me this is your first time?" He then licked his lips sensuously and her core flooded at the sight.  


She was so stunned that he'd asked about her when he went inside that she didn't even answer his question... all she could do was stared up at him in awe, hypnotized by every word that passed his plump, sexy lips. His ice blue eyes were practically hypnotizing her as well and she almost felt dizzy with arousal.  


"Carol... are you okay?" he asked with a genuine tone of concern in his gruffy, deep Georgia, low country accent.  


"Huh?" she exclaimed, realizing that she'd begun daydreaming about him just that quickly and hadnt responded to his inquiry. "I'm so sorry!" He was so dreamy that as soon as he'd uttered the words 'first time,' she'd immediately started fantasizing about the term's more sexual innuendo and she couldn't help wondering how great it would be to get him in the sack for the 'first time.' She fanned herself again then went on.

"It must be this heat. What is it, over a hundred out here today?"  


He shook his head.  


"Like I said, I'm sorry Daryl... now what did you say?"  


He chuckled. "I said Beth told me this is your first time with us and that you'd mentioned that you were interested in going horseback riding but haven't done it in years so you may need a few refresher riding lessons... I can definitely help you out with that," he then added with a flirtatious smirk.  


'I bet you could,' Carol thought to herself... but only repled, "That would be great. I haven't ridden in years, at least ten or so."  


"Well I'm one of the lead horsebreakers for the new ponies and conduct beginner through advance riding training over at the stables and also lead the more advanced trail tours during the week. Hopefully I'll see you down there while you're here with us. I'd love to be the one to help you get back in the saddle," he then added with a wink. "I'm down there most days from sunup to sundown, except on Sundays o' course and whenever I take a random day off here or there."  


"Alright then... see ya around." He winked at her again and trotted off with his four legged companions.

'The sooner the better!' she thought to herself as she watched him ride off down the trail.


	6. Sunday Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol runs into an old friend...

Carol took her time as she drove around the 'Sanctuary', the winding, ten mile path that surrounded the entire Greene family property, and it was a much more scenic route than taking 'Walker Road', the popular shortcut that bisected the property close to the guest area with various intersections that could take you anywhere you needed to get to, preferably by foot, bicycle or on horseback. On the way to the riverfront area she passed the windmill, the horse stables, the Greene family members' private homes, several barns, vegetable and herb gardens, a flower field, fish pond, a peach orchard and a few acres each of oat, wheat, and corn fields, a massive cattle, sheep and goat pasture, several henhouses, and a grove of pecan tree lined horse trails before she reached her destination. 

As she drove up she spotted a small group of teenagers engaged in a lively badminton match, a young and in love couple kissing in a canoe, several people on horseback were enjoying a nearby nature trail and on the boat launch pier there were several people casting lines into the water to get in a little afternoon fishing. A small group of friends were enjoying a picnic down by the water, and in front of one of the cabins a little ways down, a family was enjoying an outdoor barbecue. 

There were several housing structures near the river including log cabins, a three story inn, and a large two story dormitory style barracks building for the seasonal staff as well as the private guest houses directly on the water. When she finally reached the house she was assigned, she was impressed; guest house 8-D, the last on the long stretch of the paved gravel road situated on a hill that overlooked the river, was right on the water and it was just a short walk to the staff residential barracks and mess hall. 

Carol adored the small, split ranch house before she even went inside. It had white picket fencing, whitewashed walls, red shutters and an antique red door. She parked then hauled her two suitcases, her purse and her welcome basket up to the side entrance and after letting herself inside was overjoyed that the housekeeping staff had remembered to leave the air conditioner on after cleaning up after the previous guests who'd checked out after breakfast that morning. 

The tiny two bedroom home was adorable with hardwood floors, bearskin rug by the fireplace, handcrafted pecan and cherrywood furniture, old fashioned red and white cotton gingham curtains, handmade lace tablecloths on the small dining table, colorful, handsewn quilts and starched white cotton bed linens in the bedrooms upstairs, and there was even an old fashioned claw foot tub in the master bathroom in addition to all the other quiant country accents everywhere that made Carol feel right at home; just like if she were spending the week at her grandmother's house when she was a little girl.   
Carol also loved the small yet fully stocked kitchenette with its old fashioned wood burning stove and other thankfully modern appliances and although all meals offered each day in the main dining hall, at the 'dude ranch grilling station' out by the stables and in the canteen next door to the general store were included with her stay, she definitely planned to cook for herself a few times before the week was through.

Carol called Sophia to let her know that she'd arrived safely then proceeded to unpacked her things. After lighting her favorite 'Home Sweet Home' Yankee candle in the kitchen she then ventured outside to get a peek at her private pool and the view overloking the river and nearby mountain range from the deck was breathtaking. She stood out there awhile taking in the fresh air and sunshine before the intense Georgia summer heat drove her back inside.

She called Glenn to thank him again and they ended up chatting so long that her cell phone started vibrating, reminding her that Sunday supper would be served soon up at the main dining hall. She ended the call to go up to shower and change and she couldn't help wondering if she'd possibly see the handsome stranger, Daryl, again. She doubted it however; unfortunately the ranch staff had their own dining quarters, a large mess hall that was separate from the guests dining area. 

'God he was gorgeous,' she thought to herself as she touched up her makeup and rechecked her reflection in the tall, old fashioned mirror on the back of the door of the bedroom she'd chosen. She thought she looked presentable in the fitted denim, knee length, wrap dress and espadrille sandals she'd decided to wear and on her way out she felt positive that she'd make a few new friends during her stay.

She walked over to the dining hall and before she and the other guests headed in the same direction even got there she could hear the sound of lively country music playing and could already smell the delicious aroma of authentic Carolina style barbecue. Once inside the hostess at the entrance told her to sit anwhere she liked because it was community seating and the food would be served family-style. She took a seat at one of the long picnic tables nearby and helped herself to a few of the delicious, piping hot 'hush puppies' (seasoned cornmeal mixed with chopped onion and egg then shaped into small balls and deep fried... for all you Yankees out there :) stacked on a large, communal platter in the middle of the table.

"Well I declare! Carol Wilson, is that really you?" a familiar voice from the next table over called out. 

Carol looked up in surprise and was happy to see the smiling face of Jacqueline Randall, her dear friend from nursing school. "Jacqui Randall!" she laughed and they both got up to run over to hug each other.

"Its Douglas now, Honey!" Jacqui laughed. "Girl is it good to see you! Its been over twenty years! You look great!"

"You too!" Carol laughed, before hugging her friend again.

"Who are you here with, Honey?" Jacqui asked.

"I came all by myself! I got divorced earlier this year and I haven't been happier!"

"Ed?" Jacqui asked with a knowing smirk. Carol shook her head and Jacqui rolled her eyes. Carol had gotten engaged to Ed while they were in college together and although he had yet to show his true colors there was just something about him that didn't sit quite well with her. Carol looked happy and at peace without him so 'good riddance to that jerk!' she thought to herself. "Feel free to come on over and sit with us if you'd like!"

"I sure will, just let me grab my purse." 

Carol then joined Jacqui at her table and she was introduced to her charming and friendly husband Theodore Douglas (better known as T-Dog,) and their four sons, Theo, Tad, and the twins, Timmy and Tommy. "Jacqui you have a beautiful family."

"Thank you, Honey. My husband treats me like a queen and our sons are good boys. Theo just graduated high school... earned himself a full ride at Georgia Tech in the coming fall. Plans to major in Engineering. Gonna play football just like his daddy for the first two years though. He kept his grades up... set a good example for his baby brothers. We're mighty proud! So Carol did you have any kids?"

"Yes ma'am! Just one. My Sophia'll be a senior at Alabama State next fall," Carol said proudly as she showed Jacqui a few pictures of Sophia on her cell phone.

"Why she's as pretty as a peach, Carol!" Jacqui gushed in her strong Georgia twang.

"That she is... and twice as sweet," Carol bragged teasingly. "Smart too. Nursing major."

"Just like her mama!" Jacqui laughed.

"I wish she could've come out here with me, but she had to work. So Jacqui... did you stay in the area? Its crazy how we haven't run into each other in all these years."

"No ma'am! I got the hell outta dodge! T-Dog's family is in North Carolina and we moved there not long after we got hitched since his job has an office up there. I loved it but with his last promotion they transferred him back down here. We moved back to the Atlanta area about four years ago and just bought a house over in Buckhead."

"Buckhead! Nice! So are you still in Nursing?" 

"Yes ma'am, but not bedside. I got burned out after working the ER all those years. Then I had a really tough pregnancy with the twins and my doctor ordered me to cut back. I tried home health after I got back to work and fell in love with it. I did that for several years but since we moved back here to Georgia, I've been working from home for an Ask-A-Nurse hotline based over in Macon. Girl, all I do is take calls and email people their care plans! The schedule is flexible and trust me when I say I get PAID for my expertise, Honey!" she chuckled. "What have you been up to, my dear?"

"I got my NP a few years back after my separation and now have a residency at the Atlanta Women's Health Clinic. I work over in the neo-natal unit over at Grady Hospital part-time too."  
"Awesome! You always did love those babies! I couldn't stand OB back in nursing school!" she laughed. "Give me the ER or Med Surg anyday!"

"So have you been out here before?" Carol asked. "This is my first time. I just drove down this afternoon and I really love it so far... its so peaceful out here."

"Yes, this is our third summer coming to Greene's. We usually stay a week at the inn but this summer we reserved two weeks at one of the cabins. The kids love it for the horseback riding and T-Dog and I love the authentic down home country cookin'! Ms. Annette knows what to do in the kitchen as you will soon see! Sunday suppers are a big tradition here. Surprisingly our mechanic, Merle, was the one who referred the place to us not long after we moved back to Georgia and we've been coming ever since. He's related to the owner's family by marriage and his brother sometimes does a little seasonal work for them during the summers."

Just then an older, smiling, white haired gentleman emerged from the galley kitchen in the back and introduced himself as Hershel Greene. He welcomed everyone, then announced that supper was ready. The crowd cheered as the wait staff immediately began circulating around the room with platters containing roast turkey with stuffing, honey baked ham, fried chicken and fish, barbecued chicken and baby back ribs, buttered corn on the cob, bowls of mashed potatoes with gravy, candied yams, collard greens, black eyed peas, succotash (lima beans & corn), and pans of freshly baked cornbread, homemade biscuits and piping hot baked macaroni and cheese to set onto each of the tables, as well as ice cold canned sodas and pitchers of freshly squeezed lemonade and sun brewed peach tea. 

Hershel then said the blessing over the food before taking a seat at the head table with his family and Carol's jaw dropped when she caught the eye of the mysterious and handsome cowboy Daryl Dixon, who by then had showered and changed and looked even better than before. Daryl was staring at her intently as their eyes locked in an undeniably passionate gaze; unfortunately he was seated right beside Beth Greene, who chose that very moment to began whispering something in his ear...


	7. Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Daryl a playboy or is Carol jumping to conclusions?

After supper the ladies excused themselves to go to the restroom and it didn't take long for Jacqui to realize that Carol had suddenly become awfully distracted. When they returned to the table to have dessert she soon saw why. Her friend's eyes were transfixed by the handsome man gazing back at her from across the room.

"Well! I see someone's caught your eye, Honey," she whispered to Carol with a knowing smirk. "And I can see why... that Daryl Dixon is one handsome devil!"

"You know him?" Carol asked, blushing terribly at being read so easily by her old friend.

"Of course I know him! I told you that our mechanic Merle Dixon is related to the Greene family by marriage and Daryl is his younger brother. He's worked here each summer for the past few years as a horse trainer and is very close to the family... so close in fact that lately he takes most of his meals with them instead of over in the mess hall in the staff dormitory. But apparently I'm not the only one who knows him.... I'd bet my last $20 that every woman in here knows him... or wants to get to know him," she laughed. "And can you blame them? I certainly can't! I mean look at him... he's gorgeous! And have you seen the way he rides a horse?" she then added in a whisper while fanning herself. "I'm telling you Carol, my man keeps me more than satisfied in the bedroom but if I wasn't already married... and was about twenty years younger, I think I'd be tempted to give him roll in the hay my damn self!" she teased with a naughty grin. "But it looks to me that you're the one he has his eye on tonight..."

'Tonight?' Carol thought to herself, mortified at the thought of what that could mean. By emphasizing the word 'tonight' did Jacqui possibly mean that Daryl had his eye on a different woman every night during vacation season? Or was he possibly already in a relationship... with Beth Greene, perhaps... and had the reputation of having a roaming eye to boot? Carol didn't think it would be too surprising if he were in a relationship with Beth; she was very sweet, very beautiful and couldn't have possibly been a day over the age of 20 at the most. Carol couldn't help noticing that she was hanging on Daryl's every word up at the head table and whispering in his ear seemingly every few minutes...


	8. Square Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol's imagination runs wild...

Just then, Hershel stood and addressed the crowd. "How 'bout that dinner folks? Everyone get enough t'eat?" he asked and the guests all began applauding and cheering. "Good to hear it! Now for those of you who just checked in with us today, all of those wonderful recipes we just partook of and many more are all from my lovely wife Annette's new cookbook, which is now available in our gift shop. Now I don't know about y'all, but after a hearty supper like that I feel like cutting a rug!" He then turned and addressed the band. "How about it fellas? Can y'all play a little something that an old man like me can square dance to?"

"Yes sir!" the band members all shouted then struck up a lively tune on their acoustic guitars, drums, harmonicas, fiddles and banjos and Hershel teasingly asked Ms. Annette to dance.

The staff began quickly cleaning off all of the tables, then moved them all to one side of the room, creating an impromptu dance floor.

"Looks like Sunday Supper just turned into a square dance party!" Jacqui laughed as T-Dog pulled her onto the already crowded dance floor.

"I see!" Carol laughed as she walked to get a cup of punch and just then a man she never saw before came up to her with a shy smile. He introduced himself as Axel then asked her to dance. Axel wasn't Carol's type at all, but she was too polite to turn him down especially since he was staring at her with the saddest puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen.

She knew it was impossible but she'd really wanted the handsome cowboy Daryl Dixon to find her in the crowd and ask her to dance; especially after the way he'd been watching her like a hawk during supper she couldnt help noticing, but when she glanced around the room to look for him, she spotted him out on the dancefloor with Beth Greene and that made up her mind- the idea was just too good to be true.

"That'll be fine," she replied reluctantly with a less than enthusiastic smile while taking Axel's hand and he pulled her in close. It was obvious that he was ecstatic that she'd said yes and she hoped that he wouldn't want more than a dance at the end of the night because it wasn't gonna happen! He was pawing all over her and whispering in her ear and his hot breath smelled like chewing tobacco. But he seemed nice enough and she was a little flattered she had to admit so she proceeeded to suffer in silence.

She knew it was preposterous to think that a man like Daryl would be interested in her anyway; especially when compared to the young and beautiful Beth Greene. Daryl was beyond sexy and to hear Jacqui tell it he had all the women at the ranch drooling over him every summer. Not to mention, it was obvious that Beth was totally smitten with him. Carol was attracted to him but she didnt want to be one of his many conquests, especially if that young girl was as in love with him as she seemed to be. Carol knew she would be devastated if he used her in that way and wouldnt dream of being the one to help him break the girl's heart if she succomed to him and it ever got out. Besides, she was in her mid 40's and had a grown child; she knew better and realized that she was not exactly what she figured a man like Daryl might be interested in anyway. There were dozens of other younger, prettier women there that she presumed that he'd much rather have his latest 'vacation liaison' with. Carol knew that she was beautiful in her own right but her memories stemming from Ed crushing of her self esteem during their doomed marriage still haunted her from time to time.

On the other hand, she figured that if Daryl was interested in her it couldn't possibly blossom into anything more than a quick fling, and if he were in a relationship with Beth after all and was stepping out on her right under her nose with other women at the lodge, he wasn't the type of man she needed to get back into the dating game again with anyway.

Carol knew she was jumping to conclusions all over again about the handsome cowboy; she'd all but written him off over a smoldering gaze from across the room; but she couldn't help it. It had been so long since she'd had the type of lust filled thoughts she'd been having about the man since meeting him earlier that afternoon, and the way she'd caught him eyeing her at dinner had her hormones as well as her imagination going into overdrive! 

After another couple of songs she was more than ready to go back to her guesthouse to sulk. The band had started playing a slow tune and Axel's big, sweaty paws kept getting closer and closer to her ass and at that point she was fighting the urge to slap them away if they went any lower. Before she could thank Axel and finally get rid of him however, someone suddenly tapped him hard on the shoulder and asked to cut in, and she was shocked to see that it was Daryl Dixon!


	9. Like Fine Wine

"Damnit!" Axel cursed under his breath at Daryl's untimely and unwelcome intrusion; Carol, the woman he'd been trying to hit on all night was gonna slip right through his fingers! The band had just started playing another 'belly rubbin' romantic slow song and he was hoping that if he kept turning up the charm, it would do the trick to make Carol want to spend the night with him. He'd come on this trip alone to go fishing and figured that since he was here anyway, why not give it a shot with one of the single ladies at the ranch. He'd noticed her enter the dining hall all alone and made it his business to try to get close to her before the night was through. Carol was a bit older than he normally liked the ladies (even though he was in his late 40s himself,) but he figured he could overlook her short, gray haircut since she had a pretty face, great legs and a more than decent rack that he just couldn't seem to take his beady eyes off. She also had soft curves, ice blue eyes and a really seductive smile, so none of the other stuff mattered to him too much and not to mention the soft, powdery musk perfume she was wearing was driving him totally nuts. He wanted to kiss her so badly but he knew that might get him a slap if he tried it too soon especially in front of all those people. He just had to bide his time. He'd gotten so hard for her in his jeans and slyly let her know it by occasionally grinding his pelvis against hers more than once while they were dancing but each time he'd done it she'd IMMEDIATELY taken a big step back and he thought that it was cute that she was playing hard to get; her teasing him like that was only making it worse! He really thought he had a shot at sleeping with her and couldn't wait to get her back to the one bedroom, furnished trailer he'd rented for the week in the trailer park on the outskirts of the Greene's ranch property; (he was that cheap... he hadn't even booked accomodations at the ranch, opting only to pay for meals at the dining hall and for the daily rate to fish in the river on the property.) He hadn't slept with a woman in a real bed since his third ex wife left him a few months ago; lately he'd been using the cab of his work truck for sex with one of the truck stop hookers he'd taken a fancy to from time to time but since Carol looked like a classy lady to him she seemed like a much better candidate to be in the running to be Mrs. Axel number 4. Unfortunately for him however, he wasn't an ounce over a scrawny hundred and forty pounds at the most and was a self described 'lover, not a fighter,' so the big, brawny cowboy tapping him on the back to cut in wasn't someone he wanted to go up against, so he reluctantly relented to step aside. 

Carol on the other hand was beyond tired of being groped by Axel's clammy paws and long over getting poked by his little pickle while they slow danced so she was more than happy to be rescued from the old pervert... especially by Daryl. 'Even if he's probably just trying to get into my pants too,' she thought to herself with a smirk as she eagerly disentangled herself from Axel's death grip. 

Once on the floor however, she was pleasantly surprised; Daryl was very respectful, not groping or touching her inappropriately as they began dancing. He had a very gentle touch as he held her close and lightly caressed her back with his big, strong hands. 

"Hey," he murmured shyly with a warm smile.

"Hey," she replied, returning his smile. She thought that he smelled amazing; like Irish Spring soap, saddle leather, peppermints and the faintest trace of cigarettes. He smelled manly and clean and his muscular chest and strong arms gently cradling her petite form felt amazing. It had been so long since she'd been held like that; it was making her feel hot all over and was a welcome change from how she'd felt when she was dancing with Axel, the sweaty, human octopus who'd only made her feel like she needed a shower (and possibly a 'morning after' pill.) "Thanks for rescuing me by the way," she then added with a laugh.

"You mean ya weren't enjoyin' yerself with yer last partner?" he teased.

"Ummm... that would be a no..." she deadpanned.

Daryl chuckled. "Figures.... I didn't think he was your type."

"You think know my type?" she replied with alaugh. "But we just met!" 

"I'm pretty sure your type ain't anything like that sleazy character that was just pawing all over ya," he chuckled.

"True... but may I ask what you think my type is exactly, Mr. Dixon?"

"Me," he replied staring her in the eye with a confident gaze.

"You?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, me... and don't try to deny it either, woman. You've been watching me all night."

Carol gulped again. He WAS her type of guy, but was she that obvious? "Maybe I liked what I saw." 

"I'm sure ya did... I've been told I'm easy on the eyes," he teased.

"I bet you have.. you seem pretty sure of yourself!" she blurted out in surprise. 

"I am."

"So," Carol began with a smirk, "if you're my type... may I ask what's your type?"

"You," he replied, quite matter of factly. "You're beautiful, Carol."

"Thank you," Carol replied in surprise. She felt flattered by his seemingly sincere words... even though she just knew that he was probably only flirting for the hell of it. "I bet you say that to all the ladies."

"No, actually I don't," he replied in a serious tone.

"You don't?"

"No ma'am."

Well, I'm sure that your girlfriend will be relieved to hear that!"

"My girlfriend?" Daryl asked with a puzzled expression. 

"Yes... your girlfriend! I know you're just pulling my leg." 

"What do you mean, Carol?"

"Oh come on... You know exactly what I mean! I know youre only messing with me. I can't possibly be your type... Its obvious you like 'em young and blonde with big, blue eyes, and bot to mention with long legs in short shorts with high heeled cowgirl boots," she laughed.

"Huh?" he exclaimed.

"Dont play coy with me Mister..." Carol laughed. "You and Beth make quite the couple. In fact, I'm surprised you could tear yourself away from her just to come dance with little old me in the first place. I'm sure I pale in comparison."

"Hold up. Are you telling me that you think that me and Beth... are a couple?"

"Yup!"

He laughed heartily. "Are you for real? Me and.. Little Beth Greene?" he exclaimed, emphasizing the word 'little.' "She's only 19!"

"Not exactly jail bait, now is she?" Carol replied with a smirk.

Daryl laughed heartily. "No... not exactly, but she's still like a kid to me... I've known her since she was knee high. Beth Greene and I ARE DEFINITELY NOT seeing each other!" he groaned in mortification.

"You really aren't dating her?" Carol asked in shock. Boy had she been WAAAYYY OFF! 

Daryl shook his head. "Hell no! I'll be 36 in a couple months... Hershel would fuckin' kill me!"

"But I thought... well she kept whispering in your ear all through dinner up at your table... then you danced with her for nearly an hour..." 

He laughed again. "Knew you were watchin' me all night, woman... and what can I say, I'm a country boy, I like to square dance, and so does she. But as soon as those slow songs started up I purposely came looking for ya. I ain't interested in that little girl. I like a women that's full grown," he added, intently gazing into her eyes while pulling her in ever closer against him by her shapely, flared hips. "Mature... like a fine wine. And ripe," he then added staring into her eyes.

"Ripe?" Carol swallowed. His intense sexually charged gaze was making her heart beat a mile a minute.

"Yeah ripe... like a succulent piece of fruit... And now I'm dancin' with you... so maybe I should start whisperin' in your ear, too... maybe folk'll start thinkin' we're a couple instead."

Carol's breath caught. His deep timbre ghosting over the shell of her ear made her core flood yet again.

"And just so ya know, all that annoyin' ass whispering Beth was doing at dinner was about Jimmy." 

"Who's Jimmy?" Carol asked, totally confused.

"Her little boyfriend. They're both students over at the community college and he just started working here part time as a seasonal stable hand. Couldn't come to the dance tonight... its his weekend to muck stalls and stack bales. Beth wanted to know when he'd be done for the night and I told her in about another hour or so. She was only dancing with me to kill time before going to hook up with him later on up in the hayloft," he chuckled. "Of course that's if her daddy doesn't shoot him first." he laughed. "Hershel dotes on Beth like you wouldn't believe, she being the baby and all. In fact, he fired her old boyfriend Zach, after somebody told him they were making out in one of the vacant guest cabins a couple of summers ago," he laughed then went on. "So please put all thoughts of Beth Greene and I dating out of your mind because I'd hate to have to kick Jimmy's ass if yer little rumor about us starts floating around the ranch. I think she was his first so he's really plumb crazy about her and he's just young and dumb enough to want to fight me for her if he thinks something's going on between us," he laughed.

Carol apologized for jumping to conclusions, but she just had to ask. Jacqui's comments about him being the object of desire for all the women at the ranch was still on her mind. "Well, if you're not seeing Beth... who are you seeing?"

"I've been single for over two years. Now I admit, I ain't no angel; hell, I got needs just like any other man... but believe me when I say I ain't no man whore either," he chuckled. "And I know what yer askin' without askin'... You wanna know if I sleep around with the female guests who come here every summer. Well, the answer is no. I get offers, sure... even been tempted a few times, but thankfully I always thought the better of it and never ler it go down. Truth be told Carol, you're the first woman that I've met here that I'd really like to get to know," he then added sincerely. "I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries." 

"Not at all... and I think I'd like that very much" she replied, genuinely flattered.

"Good."

They danced and chatted a little while longer then suddenly a member of staff got on the microphone and announced that the dance would be ending soon for the evening. She then reminded everyone that breakfast would be served the next morning from 8 am to 11am and told everyone goodnight.

As they headed toward the doors, Carol cringed when she saw Axel approaching wearing a big grin. "Oh God... not him again!" she groaned under her breath.

"I got this, Daryl whispered. "Your place or mine?" he then asked her, more than loud enough for Axel to hear and leaving no window of misunderstanding of what he meant so that Axel would get the hint beyond the shadow of a doubt.

"Yours... handsome!" she replied with a wink, and they strolled out the door past him arm in arm, both holding in their loud laughter until they got outside.


	10. Nightcap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl walks Carol home... but the night's far from over!

Once outside, Carol couldn't help noticing that it was an absolutely gorgeous midsummer night. The moon was low and full, the sky was full of stars, the monotonous sounds of crickets and frogs could be heard in the distant countryside and there was a warm, comfortable breeze coming off the river. She felt tingly all over and she wasn't so sure that it was the breeze giving her goosebumps and making her body feel hot from the inside out... she really suspected that it was the distinct scent of Daryl's sexy, musky cologne and the memory of his big, strong hands touching her body while they slow danced wreaking havoc on her senses. She then couldnt help wondering how those hands would feel on her bare flesh...

"Be okay if I walk ya home?" he asked, breaking her naughty train of thought as they wandered down the road with the other guests headed toward the inn and cabins.

Carol glanced over at him with an innocent smile, glad the darkness of night was masking the telltale blush her heated thoughts had suddenly caused to redden her cheeks and neck. "That's sweet of you! I'm staying in one of the guesthouses on the riverfront," she replied.

He only nodded with a knowing smirk then offered her his arm. She looped hers in his and it felt really good to lean on him; his strong arms felt heavenly.  


They chatted a bit more as they walked a whole lot slower than they could have to get even better acquainted. The river was only about a mile and a half away from the main dining hall but they were both really trying to extend their time together. Daryl had even suggested taking an alternate route that veered off the main road a ways which added another half hour to their journey, but before long they reached their destination.

"Your place is just up ahead," Daryl replied as they reached the opposite end of the well beaten path to the guesthouses directly on the waterfront. "Red door, right?"

Carol glanced up at him in surprise. "That's the one! Talk about a lucky guess!"

"Wasn't exactly a guess Carol... I kinda asked Beth where you were stayin' earlier," he admitted shyly.

"What?" 

"Now I aint some kinda weirdo or nothin... wasn't gonna go stalkin' ya if ya weren't interested in me if that's what yer thinkin'..." he chuckled. "I just felt real curious about ya that's all. And I aint ever asked her that about any o' the other ladies staying here before so Beth asked if I had a crush on ya. She was laughing her head off about it at dinner so I guess it was pretty obvious. I told you I dont usually make inquiries after the female guests here. Its just something about ya I saw and liked. I mean really liked." 

Carol glanced up at him and caught his icy blue eyes trained on her in the moonlight. It was possibly the most intense gaze he'd given her all night.

"You keep staring at me like that Daryl Dixon and I'm gonna start thinking that you do have a crush on me," she flirted. 

He only smiled yet didnt reply until they reached her door. Just as Carol reluctantly gave him a light hug and bid him goodnight (she REALLY didnt want to say goodnight yet; she REALLY wanted to throw caution to the wind and kiss the guy already,) he surprised her and pulled her in close in his strong arms. He stared down at her with the same lust filled gaze he'd been watching her with all night and it made her breath catch.

"I think I do have a crush on you, Carol. Never felt like this this fast for anybody I just met. You've been on my mind heavy all day... ever since I first laid eyes on ya this afternoon. Ya had me feeling like a damn teenager... all I wanted to do was kiss you. Couldnt stop thinkin' bout it the whole time we were dancin'..."

"But you didnt. What changed your mind?"

"Nothin. Was just biding my time... I still wanna kiss you Carol... real bad," he admitted. "And I think you feel it too. So can I?" he asked shyly.

Carol felt weak in his arms as she nodded yes and before she knew it they were engaged in a slow, deep, sensual tongue kiss that made her toes curl. She moaned into his mouth as his long tongue slowly massaged hers. His lips were soft as his scruffy mustache tickled her cheek and she could IMMEDIATELY feel her core flooding and her nipples growing stiff with desire for him as he caressed her back and kissed her like she'd never been kissed before... it had been entire TOO DAMN LONG since she'd felt PASSION like this! When he finally released her and she came up for air she only had one question for Daryl Dixon. "You wanna come inside?"


	11. Come Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol invites Daryl in after the dance...

Thought you'd never ask," Daryl murmured with a wink before stealing another kiss. 

Carol didnt know what had come over her as she eagerly dragged Daryl into the guesthouse by his collar with a flirtatious grin. She hadn't had a date in forever so she really felt like she was making up for years of lost time all in one evening. Just in that past few days she'd been considering possibly meeting someone and that night she had a sexy, hunky cowboy kissing her like a starving man savoring a home cooked meal.

She'd barely gotten the door closed behind them before Daryl pressed her back against the door and dipped his head to kiss her yet again. She let out a whimper as his lips parted and his long tongue caressed hers again and again; he was an incredible kisser and she just couldnt help herself. 

They moved to the couch before resuming their heated kisses. As he pressed his strong, muscular body against hers it wasn't long before she could feel his impressive arousal pressing firmly against her thigh.

"What are ya doin' to me?" Daryl gasped between hot kisses while teasingly nipping at her neck. Her perfume was intoxicating and he felt like a teenager as he gently rubbed her stiff nipples through her dress while they kissed. He hadn't gotten laid in damn near a year now and her soft, curvy frame felt so good in his arms. It had been far too long since he'd held a woman close and he was overcome with desire for her. He boldly tugged the lapel of her denim wrap dress aside to press soft, nibbling kisses along her cleavage peeking through her lacy pink bra and let out a low moan as she began running her fingers through his hair.

Carol hadn't been kissed liked that or touched in so long that she couldn't help the low moans that kept escaping her. Daryl's strong hands and soft lips felt so good all over her neglected body; she'd forgotten how much she'd missed true passion and only wanted more and more. Deep down however she knew she needed to stop him before things went too far; if he didn't stop kissing her like that they'd end up in her bed before the night was through but she just couldn't go there... not that fast anyway! She'd just met the man earlier that afternoon!

"Daryl, please... wait a sec," she whimpered between kisses while gently pushing against his muscular chest.

"Yeah, Sweetheart?" he panted breathlessly, training his stormy blue gray eyes on hers with a lust filled gaze before kissing her again.

'God he's gorgeous,' Carol thought to herself, giving into the heated kiss before finally sitting up. "Mmmm..." she murmured, as he pecked her kiss swollen lips again and again. "Daryl please... I think we need to slow down a little. Don't get me wrong... I'm really, REALLY attracted to you, but, well, we just met. This is so unlike me," she then added, looking a bit embarrased as she tugged at her disheveled dress to cover her nearly exposed breast.

Daryl looked more than a little crestfallen but immediately respected her wishes. He wanted her badly, that was for damn sure, but he was a southern gentleman who believed that when a lady said no she meant no. "Sure Sweetheart... whatever ya want," he muttered, jumping up. He couldnt help muttering "fuck," under his breath however as he willed his throbbing erection to go down. "Mind if I get some water?" he then asked.

"Of course!"

He darted into the kitchen and when he returned she could see that he'd not only drank a glass of water but had also splashed some on his face and hair to cool off. Carol felt a bit guilty for turning him on because she could sense his deep disappointment in not going any further. He seemed really annoyed when he exited the kitchen and she hoped she hadn't ruined their budding attraction. 

He confirmed her worst suspicions whe he glanced at his watch with a frown. "Didnt realize it was this late. I oughta get on home to bed... got an early mornin', ya know?" he muttered, biting at his thumb nail. Carol was devastated as she walked him to the door. But then he turned on his heel and apologized, surprising her completely. "I'm real sorry if I was a little too forward, Carol," he murmured shyly. The last thing I wanted to do was disrespect ya. Just got a little carried away. I think yer so beautiful... I hope this doesn't change anything between us. I still wanna get to know ya."

Carol smiled. "Daryl you didn't do anything wrong. You have nothing to apologize for. I just hope you don't think I was leading you on."

"Not at all... just thought we clicked. I was wrong to try to move so fast..."

"Daryl, we did click. And I really want to get to know you better too... its just been awhile since I've seen anyone after my divorce and I need to go slowly. I really enjoyed kissing you though... guess I got carried away too."

"I was a little out of line. Just couldn't help myself. Wont happen again... 'til yer ready. So... breakfast tomorrow?" he then offered with a sincere smile.

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Cool. See ya then. Im workin' all day tomorrow so Ill be there soon as the guest dining hall opens... 7 okay?"

"Sounds good... Im an early riser. And don't you forget you owe me a riding lesson tomorrow too, Dixon," she winked.

"Could've given ya a hell of a lesson tonight," he teased with a playful smirk and a wink of his own.

Carol laughed heartily. "I bet you could've... but remember, good things come to those who wait," she then added as she leaned in to kiss his cheek before he left, and as she took her shower before turning in for the night, she found that she couldn't get him off her mind and was impatient to see him again in the morning.


	12. Late Night Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl reflects a bit...

Daryl jogged over to the men's bunkhouse in the seasonal staff housing complex, and once inside spoke to Tyreese and Martinez, two guys who worked with him in the stables, who were just finishing up a card game in the staff lounge. The place was otherwise deserted; it was nearly midnight so he figured everyone else was already asleep; the farm had early hours, especially coming up during the week. After a little ribbing from the fellows about where he'd gotten off to (they'd both noticed him getting a little hot and heavy with one of the new female guests on the dancefloor earlier and since wandering off with her afterwards his buddies presumed he'd be spending the evening with the lady,) he gave them both the finger jokingly and told them to mind their own damned business. He wasn't in the habit of sleeping around with the ladies who came to the resort and they knew it, that was more up Martinez's alley; he had quite the reputation for making it his business to screw as many horny housewives as he could every summer. Tyreese on the other hand had occasionally indulged in a few heated daliances in the past as well; he was built like a pro football player, and not to mention was tall, dark and quite handsome so lots of ladies liked him but since he'd started dating Karen, one of the cooks in the main dining hall during the summer and autumn resort season a few months back, he'd become a one woman man. Daryl shook his head with a hearty laugh at the dirty joke Martinez then told before he grabbed a beer from the kitchen then darted upstairs to take a shower before retiring for bed.

Once up on the third floor he peeked inside Jimmy's room at the end of the hallway and as he expected, he was missing in action. Daryl chuckled to himself; he could only imagine what kind of mischief the kid was probably getting into with Beth Greene, most likely in one of the vacant barn haylofts a ways off from the main stable area, or possibly in the daring girl's bedroom of all places; everyone knew that Hershel slept like a log once he was out for the night and it wouldn't have been the first time Beth smuggled her boyfriend into the house. There wasn't much else for the horny teenagers to do for fun on the farm that late after hours besides getting laid but Daryl hoped the kid didn't get caught banging the bosses daughter and lose his damned job.

After his shower, Daryl climbed the attic ladder to the small, furnished loft suite he'd claimed as his own for the past few summers he'd been working for the Greene's. It was stifling hot in the old, decrepit building during the summer months and the loft only had a tiny window AC unit that did little more than blow the hot air around half the time but fortunately he had a fan in there as well, and the shower he'd taken had helped tremendously; not to mention the fact that Daryl Dixon made it a habit to sleep in his birthday suit most hot summer nights. He was exhausted from working all damn day then dancing half the night away at the square dance party but as he laid in bed, sleep evaded him; he just couldn't get the woman he'd met earlier that afternoon off his mind. 'Carol', he thought to himself with a grin as he thought about kissing her. He didnt know what it was about her but he thought she was so beautiful and sweet and she seemed really special and he was looking forward to getting to know her better.

He sensed a hint of sadness in her eyes when they first met that had tugged hard at his heart strings and if she was anywhere as lonely as he was he hoped he could help chase it away. He was the type of man who'd never hurt a woman and could tell she'd been hurt in her past; most likely by her asshole of an ex-husband. He recognized it easily; his own mom had the same look for years; she'd been verbally abused by his father after he'd started drinking and had confided in her son years later that she didn't quite feel like her old self again until healing from the abuse after finally leaving the bastard, and years later felt fulfilled and happy again after finding true love with Daryl and Merle's kind hearted step-father, Dale Horvath. Dale was a very caring man and made a great step-dad to Daryl and Merle and the brother's respected him deeply for how kindly he'd treated their mom and how devoted he was to her, as well as for how he'd stepped in to take care of them just like they were his own sons and they took a lesson from him on how a man was supposed to treat the woman he loved and care for his family.

Daryl hadn't dated anyone seriously since his own marriage ended several years prior; he'd married his high school sweetheart, Loren, a couple months after graduation, but they'd been much too young for it to last long and thankfully they ended it before they had any kids. Loren was a very beautiful girl and had dreams of becoming a famous model or an actress someday and it wasnt long before she realized that she wanted a lot more out of life than the quiet, country existance Daryl could offer her at the time. She wanted out of the marriage before long, and had big dreams of leaving Georgia and moving out to California to try to get in the movie business but knew Daryl wouldn't want to give her up without a fight. She started wearing more makeup and dressing in an overtly provocative manner and not to mention shamelessly flirting with other men on purpose to piss Daryl off and make him dump her but he only became insanely jealous of the many men who came onto her whenever they went anyplace and she knew he'd end up in jail sooner or later for fighting over her every time they went out and get himself hurt or worse, so she finally asked him up front for a separation.

Daryl was devastated, but gave her the divorce. He loved her too much to see her unhappy. The problem was, he was unhappy... for a long time afterward. Years passed and he got over it however, occasionally meeting women at bars and got laid out of necessity whenever the urge hit him (he was a good looking, virile, southern bred cowboy after all,) and frequently got offers from women at the ranch once he started working there in the summer months but at his age he was looking for quality over quantity and in his heart he wanted to settle down and have a family of his own. His older brother Merle, whom he worked with the majority of the year at their step-father's Harley Davidson dealership and auto mechanic shop back home in Atlanta, had finally settled down a few years prior and started a family with his girl Andrea, a lawyer from Florida he'd dated off and on since college. Merle seemed happier than Daryl had ever seen him when they finally got hitched and was ecstatic to be the father of their sons Scott and Kirk and their beautiful daughter, Sloane.

Daryl wanted the same, he just needed to meet Mrs. Right. A good woman he could love and who'd love him. He had a lot to offer; he owned his own home and made six figures combined from his two jobs. He was generous and and affectionate and not to mention a romantic, and deep in his heart he missed having a wife in his home and in his bed and lately felt quite lonely, despite the numerous women throwing their panties at him. Carol was the first woman in a long time that made his heart skip a beat and he hoped she was as interested in him as he already was in her. They'd only talked a few hours earlier that evening and had ended up engaged in a smoking hot make out session that made his toes curl in his tall Frye cowboy boots, and he was very curious about what the future held in store.


	13. Temperence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little tense up at the bunkhouse...

Early that next morning Daryl was up before sunrise and Carol was still on his mind. He laid in bed awhile thinking about her until the sun started coming up. 

All of a sudden the combined smells of freshly brewing coffee and bacon frying teased his senses. Daryl knew that his good friend Tyreese was behind the delicious aroma; he loved to cook and occasionally made a big breakfast for the stable hands during the week. Daryl wasn't sticking around for Ty's home cooking that morning however; he had a breakfast date lined up with Carol. He jumped up and quickly went through his usual morning exercise routine in his room; 100 each push-ups, sit-ups and arm curls with his kettle weights, then took a hot shower. After applying a little more cologne than usual, he got dressed in one of his nicer work outfits; snug fitting designer jeans, his favorite snakeskin cowboy boots with the matching belt, a crisply starched button up shirt and topped off his look with one of his newer Stetson cowboy hats. When he was satisfied with his appearance (he honestly looked like a sexy centerfold for Southern Gentleman magazine,) he whistled a cheerful tune as he headed downstairs to go escort Carol up to the main dining hall for breakfast with the other guests. 

As soon as Daryl descended the staircase, he realized that he wasn't the only one up extra early to get breakfast that morning; a few of his co-workers staying in the men's seasonal staff bunkhouse for the summer were already up too, eagerly awaiting whatever Tyreese was whipping up in the kitchen, and when they saw him all dressed up they started wolf whistling at him teasingly. 

"Hey Dixon, you sure you're plannin' on breakin' in steeds and givin' riding lessons today like the rest of us cowpokes? You look like you're goin' off to a job interview at an office someplace," Paul "Jesus" Rovia, called out jokingly.

"Looks more like he's headed to the prom to me!" Martinez teased causing the rest of the guys gathered around the table to burst out laughing.

"Fuck off," Daryl muttered, flipping Martinez the bird with a smirk as he headed toward the kitchen to exit through the back door.

"Just where are you runnin' off to so early?" Oscar then asked him. "The guests don't usually start houndin' us for their riding lessons and trail tours 'til after nine." 

"Yeah Dixon! Sit your ass down and have breakfast with us," Abraham laughed. 

"Can't... got plans. I'll meet up with y'all later though."

Martinez interjected. "Plans huh... Oh! I know what that means! You've got another hot date lined up with that dapple-gray mare you're sweet on, dont'cha?" he laughed. "Can't say I blame ya there, Dixon... she's a little older than I like but she really knew how to work it on the dance floor last night. Now that's one filly I'd like to ride!"

"Watch yer mouth!" Daryl snapped. "But yeah, we've got a breakfast date... what's it to ya Martinez?"

"Whoa cowboy... I just wanted to offer you a little advice since you're new to the game."

"Game? What game?"

"Dixon, you know damn well what game. Its all about using these bitches the same way they wanna use us, and its about damn time you got a piece of the action around here! Better late than never I always say. I cant satisfy 'em all!" he laughed. "And trust me, you'll do just fine. Most of the female guests who come here wanna have an adventure... they're dying to get laid by a cowboy who can ride 'em like their old tired husbands can't or won't anymore! Pay 'em a little attention and they're on their knees and their their backs for ya in no time flat... Pay 'em a little more attention and you can even get gifts and money out of most of 'em too... I know I do. I get whatever I want, whenever I want it... every season. Trust me... they're all desperate for it."

"You're disgusting, man," Daryl chuckled.

"Call me whatever you want... but I've gotten cash, video gaming systems, a few TVs, a new motorcycle, a car and even a jet ski out these broads over ther years. And just last month this bitch gave me a key to her vacation condo down in Miami Beach. Said I can use it whenever I want as long as I... keep in touch on the off season, so you know what that means," he chuckled. "This place is a fuckin' gold mine! So you keep turning on the charm like you did last night at that dance and you'll be in your little gray haired filly's saddle in no time, and who knows what she might buy you too! 

"I wouldn't dream of using her or any other woman like that."

"Even if that's what they want? You're crazy!" Martinez laughed heartily. "I saw the way she was looking at you last night Dixon, trust me, she wants it and bad! But if you're not man enough to give her what she needs I've got plenty to go around," he replied with a smirk while lewdly grabbing his crotch through his chaps. "Like I said she's a little older than what I usually go for, but once they go gray hair like her they're usually a little more desperate and a lot more generous with their cash!" he laughed. "Man, I'd fuck her into next week if she'd let me... make the old bitch moan... and you'd better believe I'd get paid for it in the end," he laughed.

But Martinez was the only one laughing at that point. The rest of the guys in the room had started feeling a bit uncomfortable about his remarks after awhile. He'd taken his lewd jokes too far and the look on Daryl's face said that he was about to get his teeth kicked in if he said one more disrespectful thing about Carol. It was obvious to EVERYONE that Daryl Dixon saw RED when that crude bastard started comparing her to his stable of desperate housewives that he used for sex and gifts at the ranch every summer, and it was very likely that he was gonna do something about it. Daryl had one hell of a temper and he was NOT the one to play with.

"Yer a real asshole Martinez, ya know that?" Daryl growled in a no nonsense tone that left little doubt of the rage he was keeping at bay. "Ya just don't know when to shut the fuck up. And she's not some 'old bitch.' She's a guest here. And she has a name. Its Carol and she's a lady. A really special lady at that... who wouldn't give yer crude ass the time of day. So do us both a favor and get your mind out of the gutter when you speak about her. Better yet, Id appreciate it if you'd keep her name out of yer mouth completely... because if I hear one more word outta you about her... I'm gonna have to break yer fuckin' jaw," Daryl added with a straight face, leaning in close and poking Martinez's shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise. The threat was real and for once Martinez was outdone and the rest of the guys simply looked on in silence, totally in support of Daryl. If Martinez made a move they'd all jump into the fight against him. Daryl then glared at him with the death stare before storming into the kitchen.

"Hey Dixon, you're not eatin with us this morning?" Tyreese cheerfully asked in surprise as soon as Daryl came barrelling through, headed toward the back door. He hadn't heard the heated exchange that had just gone down in the dining room and didnt realize that Daryl was upset. 

Fortunately Tyreese's 'happy go lucky' personality was a pleasant counter to the foolishness with Martinez and Daryl's anger was tempered somewhat and he snook his head no at his friend's inquiry. 

Tyreese was just finishing up frying a huge iron skillet full of potatoes with onions and peppers, and in another pan he'd scrambled enough eggs to feed a small army. He also had a tall stack of fresh buttermilk pancakes piled high ready to be served with assorted farm fresh preserves and maple syrup, as well as a huge platter of crispy oven baked bacon on the side, and there was a big, hot pot of buttered grits boiling on the stove as well. Ty had really outdone himself. 'The men are in for a real treat today... even though that prick Martinez doesn't deserve a goddamned morsel of it,' Daryl thought to himself. That guy had REALLY pissed him off! 

Tyreese knew that Daryl was related to the Greene's by marriage and often took his suppers with the family up at the main house or occasionally in the dining hall during ranch guest dinner parties and other events but since he normally worked such early hours in the stables he almost always had breakfast in the bunkhouse with the guys. "You sure you won't join us man? Everything's almost done!'

"Thanks Ty but I got plans," Daryl said, stealing a crisp piece of bacon before darting out the door. "Save me a plate though would ya? Later!"  
\--------  
Meanwhile just down the road a ways...

\---------  
Carol had just hung up with Michonne when there was a knock at the door. Michonne always got up super early, but usually went in to the office late on Mondays, so Carol knew she could catch her dear friend just to say hello. She then filled her in on how much she was enjoying herself on her trip, and had even spilled the beans about meeting a very sexy cowboy by the name of Daryl Dixon who was already sweeping her off her feet. Michonne was ecstatic to hear that and encouraged her to get her 'groove back' while out at the ranch as well as demanded to hear all the dirty details when she returned to work in the upcoming week. Carol giggled and promised to fill her in before ending the call.

Carol hoped she looked okay in her riding outfit; fitted jeans, a cornflower blue, short sleeved, button up blouse with a dab of matching blue eyeshadow that really brought out her bold, icy blue eyes and her well worn, blonde leather, over the knee riding boots to top off the look, and when she opened the door, Daryl's facial expression told her all she needed to know. He did a double take and was speechless for a moment as he stared intently at her petite yet curvy frame as he assessed her from head to toe, then lingered on her striking blue eyes and her luscious, cherry glossed lips that seemed to be begging him for a repeat performance of the hour long kissing session theyd shared the night before.   


She liked what she saw as well and couldn't help giving his broad shoulders, sculpted arms and his muscular thighs in his tight jeans the once over and the sight of him alone made her feel hot all over.

"Good morning, Daryl."

"Mornin... you look amazin', Carol," he complimented with a sincere smile, before offering her the small bouquet of wild flowers he'd picked her on the way to her guesthouse.

"Daryl! How sweet! I love wildflowers! Just let me put these in some water and we can get going. I'm so hungry, aren't you?" she then asked as she went to find a vase.

"Starved," he replied, feeling much more hungry for her than for food however...


	14. Riding Lesson

Carol and Daryl sat with Jacqui and T-Dog's family during breakfast. They all got a little better acquainted and afterward the kids headed to the pool and the couples headed down to the stables; the Douglas' had a trail excursion scheduled with a group tour Abraham was hosting and Daryl had promised to give Carol her refresher riding lesson before taking her out for a one on one excursion on one of the beginner trails around the property. He'd blocked off his schedule for the entire morning just for Carol and looked forward to spending that time with her.

Daryl gave Carol a quick tour of the stables and went over the ranch's guest horseback riding safety policies (all riders must wear helmets, no sidesaddle riding, absolutely no jumping! etc...) and a few other general instructions, then introduced her to Caramel, one of his favorite mares at Greene's farm. Daryl usually groomed her himself every summer and thought she'd be perfect for Carol to ride while getting reacquainted with handling a horse and comfortable with riding again after so many years. Caramel was a mild mannered, mature brood mare of top American Quarter Horse stock and was the mother of half a dozen of the ponies in Hershel's herd of nearly 50 horses. She was very strong, well built and quite agile and had a beautiful dark caramel coloring from mane to tail. She had never thrown anyone and had a playful, affectionate disposition. She enjoyed being brushed and petted and loved getting handfed sugar cubes, apples and other treats and for some reason was particularly fond of Daryl. For her age she still seemed to enjoy a brisk run from time to time whenever she went out into the pasture and had easily mastered trotting and prancing and other commands but was gentle enough for a child to ride on the beginner trails.

Carol was so excited to meet her and by offering the gentle animal a golden delicious apple they became fast friends. Daryl helped her pick out a helmet, a saddle and a bridle then helped her saddle up and mount then led Caramel around one of the enclosed pens, occasionally offering Carol little reminders on her posture, with handling the reins and on giving basic commands, and instruction on how to stop bouncing while cantering and then trotting and it wasnt long before Carol was doing quite well on her own, and Daryl told her that he was really impressed.

Since she had a bit more experience with horseback riding than he'd initially thought, he asked if she felt comfortable enough to go out on the trail right away, which she did, so Daryl went to sign out a mount for himself, and after allowing the animals to get a long drink of water, off they went.

They started out on the path slowly, and talked a lot along the way as they passed by the cattle pasture, the orchards and the mill down by the river and while Carol was busy admiring the scenery, Daryl was busy admiring her. At one point they gave the horses a little break, tying them to a tree down near the cornfields to graze while they talked a little while and once again they ended up kissing passionately before long. There was just something about Carol that drew Daryl in like a bee to a flower. He just couldn't get enough of kissing her. Her soft voice, subtle sense of humor, and her positive outlook on life in general despite her painful divorce and her recent illness was a breath of fresh air to Daryl. She was a devoted mother, she was strong, and not to mention stunningly beautiful, (with possibly the sexiest legs he'd ever seen,) and had an awesome career that made her a lot of money but was as down to earth as the day is long. She was also very sensitive, affectionate and passionate, even though Daryl could tell she tried very hard to keep her guard up to keep her heart protected for fear of getting hurt. He'd never hurt her however; she was just the kind of woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He just couldn't understand how she was still single but he thanked his lucky stars he'd met her when he had, and the more he got to know her, the more he wanted to get to know more about her. He knew it was far too soon to imagine such a thing but he hoped he'd get a chance of possibly having a relationship with her someday in the future. Thankfully he only worked out in Senoia during the summers, and would return to Atlanta at the end of August where they both lived within a thirty minute drive of one another and made plans to spend time together often then.

The time flew by and the alarm on Daryl's cell let him know that it was time for them to head on back. It was just about lunchtime already and Daryl had a new pony to break that afternoon, and he was scheduled to host an advanced riding trail tour with Tyreese for a large group in the latter part of the day. 

They parted reluctantly with a kiss just before they got back to the stables and as Carol headed to her guesthouse to get a shower and a nap in before supper and she couldn't stop smiling about the wonderful morning they'd shared and was looking forward to more. She also couldnt help remembering how good Daryl had looked on horseback which gave her more than a few heated fantasies...


End file.
